


to a land of milk and honey

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: like holy scripture [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: dckinkmeme, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nursing, Omega Tim Drake, mentioned BruTim and DickTim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Tim and Damian are finally getting along. Tim's started milking in response to the new pup, and Damian likes to stay in Tim's nests during his heats now, nursing and keeping the adult alphas out.Then Jason shows up, and he's rutting. And, well. Jason doesn't see any reason why he can't knot Tim while Damian's nursing.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: like holy scripture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008474
Comments: 28
Kudos: 577





	to a land of milk and honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this incredible prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2600366#cmt2600366) on the dckinkmeme!
> 
> Damian is underage here, so feel free to skip this one if that's not your jam!

Tim hums happily, petting the back of Damian’s head. They’re curled up together in Tim’s nest, Tim laying on his side and Damian tucked up against his chest. Tim’s completely naked, too flushed and feverish from heat for anything else, while Damian’s in soft pajama pants, ones that won’t bother Tim’s heat-sensitive skin. Damian’s latched on tight to Tim’s tit, sucking hard, drinking Tim’s milk down. His arms are tucked up against his chest as he nurses, and his scent is full of happy pup. A trickle of milk spills out the side of Damian’s mouth, and Tim wipes it away with his thumb. Greedy, messy pup, Tim thinks fondly.

“You okay down there?” Tim asks softly, carding his finger through Damian’s thick hair.

Damian pulls off with a wet little _pop_ , then scowls up at him. “Of course I am, Drake.” He’s aiming for haughty derision, but it comes out all bluster and no substance. It’s noticeably lacking the true malice it used to have. And it’s hard to look intimidating with milk all over your face, lips red and swollen from suckling.

Tim smiles down at him. “Good.” He pushes the back of Damian’s head gently, and Damian immediately goes back to attacking Tim’s tit, suckling eagerly, nuzzling into Tim’s chest. Damian’s a demanding little milk-pup, but Tim can’t bring himself to mind.

It had been Dick’s idea, of course. Damian had been downright vicious to Tim at first, spewing hateful anti-omega bullshit and trying to attack him at every turn. It had been so hard for Tim as the pack’s only omega, feeling the instinctive pull towards the pack’s new pup, only to be rejected over and over. It was only too easy to get prickly and defensive, resenting the way his instincts made everything harder.

It had been Dick who figured it out, that Damian had grown up without any omegas at all. That he’d never been held by an omega, never even been scented by one. The whole pack had been devastated by that, and Tim knows it broke Bruce’s heart, learning that his pup hadn’t gotten the most basic of pack needs filled. Dick’s solution had been to drag Damian into Tim’s nest while Tim was in heat, dropping the two of them on top of each other and enforcing mandatory cuddles.

It did work. Eventually.

A few heats of that and Tim had started milking, his body reacting to having a pup nearby, curled up in his nest and needing him. Lately Tim’s been spending his whole heats just with Damian, snuggled up together. He lets Damian drink as much of his milk as he wants to, and doesn’t let any of the adult alphas in, enjoying being with the pup.

Maybe Tim spoils Damian a bit. It’s so hard not to, when he knows that Damian’s never gotten to have this before. He has a right to be greedy for it, Tim thinks. Not to mention that it feels so good, getting to hold Damian and cuddle him close. Bruce and Dick don’t mind missing out on Tim’s heats for right now. Mostly, they’re just relieved that Tim and Damian are finally getting along. They understand how important it is for a pup to bond with their pack omega, and that it’ll take some time for Tim and Damian to really mend things after being on the outs for so long.

Damian gives a little purr, shifting in Tim’s arms, and pulls off to lick up the milk that’s dripped down Tim’s chest. His tongue darts out, catching the droplets as they slide down Tim’s body, licking stripes across Tim’s skin.

Tim makes a pleased little noise. “Good pup.” Damian never reacts when he says that, but there’s always a tiny little spike of pleased affection in his scent. Barely noticeable, but more than enough for Tim to keep doing it every chance he gets. Damian cleans him up with his tongue, then latches back onto his nipple.

There’s a dull ache in Tim’s cunt, of course. He’s dripping wet from heat, cunt all hot and empty. But it seems almost distant, unimportant. He focuses instead on Damian, the sweet, pretty pup in his arms. On Damian’s contented, sated scent. On how good it feels to have Damian nursing at his tit, feeling his milk rush into Damian’s mouth.

Tim smells it before he sees anything. There’s the scent of a rutting alpha floating in the air, thick and heavy. To Tim’s heat-brain, it’s the most delicious scent in the whole world. Tim licks his tongue out, tasting the alpha pheromones in the air, and he feels the way his cunt releases a fresh wave of slick in response.

“Well that’s a sight I never fuckin thought I’d see.”

Tim turns his head to see Jason. He’s casually leaning up against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. The smell of an alpha in rut is pouring off of him. He’s also already naked, and Tim can see his thick, hard cock between his legs. The sight makes Tim’s mouth water, makes him want to reach over and lick it, lap up the taste of Jason’s rut.

Jason grins at him. “Damn, baby bird. Look at you, you’re _milking_. Since when are you nesting up with the demon brat? Shouldn’t he be trying to kill you or something?”

Damian pulls away from Tim’s chest and snarls. “Leave, Todd. You are not wanted here.” He tries to puff himself up, but it doesn’t work. It just looks a bit silly, like a pup playing at being an alpha.

Jason laughs, pushing off from the wall and walking over. “Little baby alpha,” Jason says, mocking. “Thinks he’s all grown up.”

“Jay, don’t be mean to the pup,” Tim says.

Jason snorts. “You’re too young to challenge and you know it. Come back when you’ve popped a knot, demon spawn.”

Damian flushes red all over, cringing back from Jason’s words. They all know Jason’s right, is the thing. Damian’s still a pup by every measure. But still, Tim doubts Damian’s happy about being reminded of that.

“Shh, pup, c’mere,” Tim hushes, reaching over to grab Damian’s shoulders and pulling Damian back in towards to his chest. “You can keep going, Dami, I don’t want you to stop.” Damian gives a little huff, casting another dark glance back at Jason, then latches back on. He starts licking and sucking at Tim’s nipple with a new intensity, and Tim bites back a moan at how good it feels.

Tim looks up at Jason, daring him to say otherwise. Jason just shrugs, crawling into the bed behind Tim.

Jason presses himself up against Tim’s back. “I don’t mind, baby bird. You take care of the pup like the good omega you are. And I’ll take care of you.”

Tim shivers in anticipation, pushing his ass back against Jason’s cock. He can feel Jason’s hard length nestled against him, dripping precome onto his back. Jason’s hand comes down and pulls Tim’s leg up, spreading him open. Jason pushes his cock across Tim’s cunt, not pushing in yet, just dragging it over his folds, through the little puddle of slick that’s built up there. Tim gives a little whine, wanting Jason to keep going, to take him.

“You like this, don’t you? Love having your very own pup to nurse.” Tim nods in agreement, hands still petting Damian softly as the pup suckles at his tit. Jason leans in close to Tim’s ear, voice low and dangerous. “If you want a pup, I can give you a pup.”

All at once, Jason shoves his cock inside Tim’s cunt, and Tim lets out a desperate little whine, both at the sudden, overwhelming, delicious feeling of finally being full and at Jason’s words, the thought of carrying Jason’s pup.

Damian pulls off of Tim’s tit, snarling, shoulders drawing back.

Jason just laughs. “What’s the matter, you don’t like the sound of that? Never learned how to share, little prince?”

“Don’t you dare,” Damian spits out. He tries to growl, but his voice hasn’t quite dropped yet, so it comes out sounding like a petulant pup. That’s what he is, after all, and Tim sighs, wrapping his arms around Damian, trying to gentle him back down.

“Jay,” Tim says, in a warning tone.

Jason laughs again, dark and predatory. He rolls his hips once, rocking his cock inside of Tim’s cunt, making Tim give a breathy little gasp. “Oh, but you’d look so _pretty_ all pupped up, baby bird.”

Jason grabs the Tim’s other tit, ignoring the way Damian’s glaring daggers at him. He starts to tug at it, rolling the nipple between his fingers and pinching hard. It makes Tim make a high-pitched little noise, and Jason’s even, rhythmic tugs quickly start to make milk spill out of him. Tim lets out a little whimper as Jason milks him, making him drip all over everything. Damian’s staring intently, jealousy rolling off him in waves.

“C’mere, pup,” Jason says, voice rough. He holds Tim’s tit out, offering it to Damian. “Let Timmy feed you, c’mon.”

Damian moves slowly, hesitantly, reaching his head down towards Tim’s chest again. Cautiously, he bends his head down wrapping his lips around Tim’s teat.

“That’s it, pup,” Jason growls out approvingly. Tim gives an encouraging, inviting whine, wrapping an arm around Damian’s back. Damian begins to suckle again, diving back in with his lips and tongue, and Tim doesn’t manage to bite back his sound this time, letting out a low little moan. Damian sucks harder at that, greedily, and his hand comes up to grab at Tim’s tit. Jason lets go, lets Damian take it in his hand instead.

Jason’s hand moves to Tim’s hip, taking a tight, bruising grip, and he starts to move, fucking his cock into Tim. Tim lets out a little whimper as Jason thrusts into him. It feels so fucking good, having Jason fuck him, take him, while Damian licks and sucks at his tit.

“Oh baby,” Jason growls, rolling his hips, dragging his cock against that sweet, delicious spot inside of Tim that makes him see stars. “If I’d known you liked this so much, I woulda given you a pup a long time ago.”

Tim lets out a little whine, pushing his hips back into Jason’s thrust, clutching tightly onto Damian.

Jason lets out a deep groan, fucking hard into Tim’s cunt. “Yeah, you want that, don’t you baby bird. Want me to give you another pretty pup you can milk for? Wanna always have a little pup to nurse while you get fucked?”

Tim whines again, long and high this time, another hot rush of slick pouring out of him. "Yes, Jay, fuck. Always."

Damian gives a little whimper into Tim’s chest. There’s a new scent starting to waft off him, the smell of lust and arousal, and Tim realizes there’s a tent in the front of Damian’s pajama pants. Tim tangles his fingers in Damian’s hair, rocking back and forth on Jason’s cock, keeping Damian on his chest, keeping him suckling and nursing, taking Tim’s milk down.

“Don’t stop, Dami,” Tim gasps, hand tightening in Damian’s hair. “Please don’t stop, feels so good.”

Jason lets out a dark, approving growl. His knot’s starting to swell now, and he buries his cock deep inside Tim’s cunt, grinding into him as his knot grows bigger. “There’s a good pup, make Timmy feel good. Drain his little tits dry, there you go.”

Damian starts rocking his hips into the air, giving twitchy little movements. He twists over so his bottom half is pressed into the bed while his upper body cranes so he can stay on Tim’s tit, keep sucking milk into his mouth like his life depends on it. Damian rubs his little cock into the mattress through his pants, hips working frantically.

Tim gives a little whine, clenching down on Jason’s cock. “Fuck, Dami, _yes_. Jay, please, gimme your knot, please-”

Jason nearly snarls, grinding his knot deep into Tim’s cunt. “Fucking take it, baby bird, such a good omega for me, take it, _take it-_ ” And then Jason’s coming, his knot blowing wide, stretching Tim’s cunt to its limit.

It’s so good, feeling Jason’s knot big and fat inside of him, pressing hard into all the right spots, feeling Damian’s mouth on his tit, and it’s too much, Tim can’t take it, rocking on Jason’s knot and coming with a sharp cry. His cock twitches in the air, spurting come over himself and Damian, coating the bed between them.

“Good omega,” Jason rumbles. “So good, coming all over my knot.”

Tim’s hips stutter to a stop, and he gasps for breath, heart pounding. Jason nuzzles into Tim’s hair, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Damian clamps down harder on his tit, digging his teeth in a little, a sweet pleasure-pain. Damian’s still rocking into the bed, desperately chasing his own orgasm.

“Go on, pup,” Tim says breathlessly, petting Damian’s hair again. “Make yourself feel good, go on.”

Damian lets out a little whimper around Tim’s tit as he comes, biting down hard and making a mess in his pants, rutting hard against the mattress.

“Good pup,” Tim says, stroking Damian’s back soothingly, and a little shiver runs through Damian's body. Damian finally releases his latch, head slumping down onto the bed. Tim’s tits are aching and sore from Damian’s treatment, but in the best possible way.

Tim gently nudges Damian’s shoulder, moving him around so his back is to Tim’s chest. They make a nice set of spoons: Jason wrapping around Tim, and Tim wrapping around Damian.

Jason lets out an approving rumble, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head and reaching one arm over Tim to pet Damian’s shoulder. Tim starts up a purr of his own to compliment Jason’s, a sweet omega purr, and Damian answers with his own little pup-noises, all three of them purring together. This is absolute heaven, Tim thinks. Jason’s fat knot in his cunt. His arms wrapped around a sweet pup. All of them happy and sated and purring. Yeah. It doesn’t get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite!


End file.
